


Spoken words

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Artistic Albus, Cursed Child compliant, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Scorpius and his love for books, We love cute boyfriends, albus being good at art, cute scorbus, scorbus fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: Scorpius'  habit of reading out loud becomes something which can help Albus when he’s feeling a little anxious and stressed.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Spoken words

There was many things Scorpius liked to do in his free time. He loved to wander around the Hogwarts grounds while taking in the scenery, He loved going outside and flying around on his broom especially when the sun was setting and he loved hanging out anywhere with Albus because having Albus for company was the best. Scorpius loved all of this but the one thing he loved above all of that was reading. 

Scorpius had loved reading for as long as he could remember. His dad had told him before that there was once a time when Scorpius was very young where he would have never been seen with a book but would always have been seen on a broom, flying around the gardens of the manor along with his dad as his mum watched them. Scorpius found that hard to believe until his mother admitted it was the truth. That was until Scorpius discovered the library at the manor and books took over. 

Ever since then, books were Scorpius’ life. He would rarely be seen without some sort of book near him whether he be walking around reading it, sat in the great hall, his book in one hand as he tried to eat his dinner with the other one or sat reading in his and Albus’ favourite spot outside near the lake. 

He was sure at this stage he had almost all the books in the library back home read and was working through the random books he could find in the Hogwarts library as well. He had moved on to reading books from muggle authors after he and Albus visited muggle London with Draco in the summer. Scorpius fell in love with a certain bookshop in the middle of London and spent a lot more money than he should have on books, which was a regular occurrence.

Classes had ended for the day and Albus and Scorpius were sitting outside at their regular spot near the lake. Albus had his sketch pad out and was working on another drawing, which was something Albus did when he was feeling stressed to try distract himself. Albus was a really talented artist but he never let anyone see his drawings. That sketch pad was like his secret diary. He carried it everywhere in fear someone in their dorm would randomly or purposely find it. The only person to ever see Albus’ drawings was Scorpius. Albus had shared some of them with him but even Scorpius hadn’t seen all of them. The ones Scorpius had seen had been incredible. Scorpius was in awe of how talented Albus was and wished everyone else also knew how talented he was. 

As Albus sat sketching away, Scorpius sat beside him, his head once again stuck on another book. This was what they liked to do when classes had finished for the day. It was a nice way to wind down after the day and get that alone time that they never really got together these days. It was nice just sitting there, the only noises being the distant chatter of other students walking around the grounds of the school and the wind blowing through the leaves of the tress situated around them. 

There was one thing about Scorpius and his love for reading. When Scorpius went into a deep concentration while reading which usually happened when he got really into a book, he would start to read out loud. He didn’t know what age he was when he started doing it and most time, he didn’t even realise he was doing it until someone pointed it out to him. He wouldn’t be reading really loud so everyone in close proximity could hear but whoever was beside him would be able to hear.

Scorpius was sat beside Albus reading another new book he had bought when he went to London with Albus and his dad last summer. He had started reading out loud and as always hadn’t realised it himself yet. He continued to read; his voice was soft as he made sure to take in everything from each page. 

He stopped reading as it became aware to him that the all to familiar scratching of Albus’ pencil on the paper had stopped. He didn’t know when Albus has stopped drawing as it hadn’t hit him until now that he could no longer hear Albus’ pencil. Scorpius looked up from the book he had placed on his knees and looked down at Albus. 

Albus was lying down, his chin in his hands, looking up at Scorpius with the biggest smile on his face. Scorpius had no idea why he was looking at him that way. It looked like he had been lying there like that for a while. When Scorpius looked at Albus, he let out a giggle as he moved closer to Scorpius. 

“Why are you looking at me like that and why did you stop drawing?” Scorpius said as he placed his bookmark in his book and placing it down on the ground beside him. Albus placed his hand on top of Scorpius’ hand replying with “Why can I not look at you or something?” as he took Scorpius’ hand in his. Scorpius rolled his eyes letting Albus know he was looking for a real answer. Albus then went on to say “I was just listening to you. You know you read out loud sometimes?”. Scorpius nodded in agreement with Albus. “Why did you stop drawing though? You don’t need to listen to me.” Scorpius said intertwining his fingers with Albus’.  
“I don’t know, I just wanted to listen. Its calming listening to you read, I like it” Albus said, turning around and laying his head down on Scorpius’ legs. Scorpius started playing with Albus’ hair as he lay there. He then went on to say “You find it calming? Why, its not like you have any interest in books like this”. Albus let out a giggle which caused a smile to appear on Scorpius’ face. Albus then replied with “I find your voice calming. You could be reading the ingredients for an aging potion and I’d still find it calming. It nice to just listen to you I guess, helps me relax”. 

Scorpius couldn’t help but smile. He leaned down placing a kiss on Albus’ forehead. He knew Albus was stressed with their OWLs coming up faster than either of them would have liked. Scorpius was stressed too because he wanted to do well but Albus was hiding his stress and was letting it all build up which Scorpius hated to see. If reading out loud would help Albus relax then he was more than willing to read anything for him. 

“Well if that’s the case, would you like me to keep going?” Scorpius said, looking down at Albus who was still laying across his legs. Albus nodded up at him, sitting up to give him a kiss before laying back down, getting comfy to listen to Scorpius. Scorpius picked the book back up, opening it back up to the page he was on and continued reading. He took the occasionally glance down to look at Albus who looked calmer than he ever had over the past number of weeks. It brought a wave of happiness over him to see Albus look so peaceful as he listened to him read. 

Over the next couple of weeks leading up to the exams, Scorpius’ reading to Albus happened almost on a daily basis. It was good for both of them because reading helped Scorpius destress and listening to Scorpius read helped Albus destress. It brought a sense of calm and peace to them both to just sit there together, in silence with the only noise being Scorpius reading and relax.  
This routine continued well on into their many years living together after Hogwarts. Whenever Albus would have a particularly rough day at work, Scorpius would always whip out a book and start reading it to Albus and it would help him relax and forget about the day he had. Whenever Albus was just having a down day, Scorpius would bring him out to their garden if the weather was good enough or to conservatory built onto their little cottage, pull him in close to him and start reading and he’d instantly see Albus cheer up. Scorpius even realised that whenever he would start to read out loud when Albus was around, he would stop whatever he was doing to just listen. It was almost like Scorpius’ voice drew Albus in or something.

It was nice to know something he enjoyed so much could also be a way to help Albus whenever things got a little too much and knowing that him just being there with a book and speaking the words out loud to Albus could help him whenever he needed felt amazing.


End file.
